Gifts
by LiLiKun18
Summary: Shortly before L's death is uncovered, an austere girl appears at Wammy's house without any explanation.   Based in the four year intermission, OC if you haven't already guessed. Currently On Hiatus. Chapters 1 and 2 edited. Please read!
1. Overture

_"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."_

_~Seneca

* * *

_

Rain was one of her least favorite things, and yet here she was standing out in the rain like a moron, waiting for something to happen. The cold autumn air froze her bones. She shivered and pulled her drenched jacket tighter. How did she keep getting herself into these messes? She pondered this question silently.

It would be too simple and too indulgent to say she had bad luck. There had to be something more to it. Her entire life she had held firm in the belief that every human had been given some purpose to better the world and its people. So what was hers?

She thought she knew...but then-

Lights flickered on inside the building. She could hear voices, but they sounded far away. Maybe this whole experience had been some kind of dream, and everyone in the world was just asleep. Maybe that was what death was, waking up from a long slumber. It seemed more poetic than fading into non-existence.

"You! What do you think you're doing there?"

She lifted her head slowly and stared at the voices who were calling to her through the gate.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

The rain continued to fall.


	2. Uncertainty

_"Mysteries are not necessarily miracles."_

_~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

* * *

_

Roger paced the room, feeling very irritable.

"I'm sorry Miss…what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." The girl said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Roger waited for her to continue but she just stared at him curiously, like she wasn't sure what he was getting at. Roger shook his head and began again.

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't just waltz in out of the blue like this! We have rules here, and procedures that must be followed to allow admittance."

He glanced at the girl, waiting for her response.

She gave none.

"I know you claim not to have ulterior motives, but how can we know for sure? You have given us no information!"

"I like to keep my personal information to myself," the girl said, "I'm sure you and the other administrators at Wammy's would find that reasonable, considering your own circumstances." Roger didn't miss the condescending tone.

"Why are you so insistent on being allowed to board here?" Roger inquired.

"I'm following orders." The girl eyebrows were beginning to curl into an offensive position.

"From who?"

The girl was silent.

"Is that top secret too?" Roger was growing frustrated.

"They were given from someone at Wammy's," answered the girl.

"If it's someone at Wammy's why wasn't I informed?" Roger asked.

"Who knows," the girl sighed. "Maybe he just doesn't trust you."

Roger glowered at her for a moment, then sighed. This was getting them nowhere.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked.

The girl looked up at the ceiling as if thinking, then began rummaging around her pockets.

"I know I put it somewhere..." She muttered. "Aha!"

Roger was handed a very crumpled piece of wet stationary.

He held it as though it was infected with a virus and tentatively began to read.

The handwriting was awful.

_Dear Roger,_

_Please station this girl at Wammy's House; she has some business she needs to accomplish for me._

_Knowing the circumstances this may look suspicious, but trust that all is as planned._

_Sincerely_

_-L_

Roger read the letter again, then a third time. In any other situation he would dismiss the letter as fake. This one looked especially false. However, he knew as well as anyone what L's handiwork usually looked like, and why would anyone in search of exploiting Wammy's use such a decrepit looking letter? Why create an outrageous looking lie unless it was in fact true?

To make matters more confusing, the official Wammy logo was pasted right on the top corner. Only an official member could've had access to it, unless it was stolen. For whatever reason, Roger doubted L was the type to not notice such a thing.

He read the letter one last time then faced the girl.

"Well, as convincing as this may appear, there is still no way to verify your claims." Roger explained. "At the moment L has been very preoccupied in a case, and hasn't been answering my calls-"

The girl snorted a little bit. Roger frowned.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

Roger's worn face darkened into a stern glare. The girl didn't seem to notice though, as she kept right on with the conversation.

"This case," she said. "It's the Kira case right? That serial killer who only goes after criminals?"

"Right." Roger muttered, not really interested in changing the subject.

The room became silent for a moment, and the two just stared at each other.

"Look," the girl started. "If you don't want me here, I can leave. Let me borrow the phone and I'll call a cab and have him pick me up."

"Yes perhaps that would be best," Roger said. He dialed the number of a cab service and handed her the phone.

"Hello? Yes I need a cab."

As she spoke to the driver, Roger had a chance to observe her better.

She looked tired, her clothes were tattered and wet, and her face was covered in filth. She was clutching an oversized box that was covered in red and green wrapping paper. Was that supposed to be a Christmas present?

She was young too, sixteen, maybe only fifteen.

What struck him the most was how detached she seemed. Her dark eyes wandered across the room dreamily, staring at one thing and then another.

Roger furrowed his brows for a moment as something occurred to him.

"Do you have money for a cab?"

"A little, enough to get me to London in one piece."

"What about a place to spend the night?"

"I'll find something."

The room became quiet again.

Roger gave a defeated sigh and placed the soggy letter on the table.

"You can stay here for the night, and we can talk through the details tomorrow, you like you're about to collapse."

The girl looked up at him in surprise.

Roger pursed his lips. "I can't just allow a little girl like you to go wandering around in London at this time of night."

The girl smiled at him, and then spoke into the receiver of the phone. "Excuse me? Yes…It turns out I won't be needing a cab tonight, thank you anyway."

She hung up the phone then turned to face Roger.

"There's a room that's not being used on the third floor." Roger explained. "Unfortunately that room only contains a couch."

"That will work just fine." The girl smiled contentedly as she got up from her seat.

"It's number 318, do you need help finding it?"

"No, I can get there..." She reassured, making Roger feel even more like she wasn't listening.

"I'll find you in the morning," Roger called behind her. "Don't interact with the other children until then."

The girl was too far-gone to answer.

Roger sank into his seat with a tired moan, and began searching his desk for an aspirin.

It was then that he realized he'd never found what her name was. He had a feeling she wouldn't have told him even if he had.


	3. Intrusion

_"A star shone at the hour of our meeting."_

_J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

_

The air was clean fresh. A small layer of frost covered most of the front lawn, left over from the rain of the night before. Sunlight was beginning to warm the freezing earth, turning the dark sky a glowing white color which would've burned the eyes of all who glanced upwards.

It was this blinding sunlight that eventually stirred Matt from his sleep.

"Ughh..." He moaned, covering his eyes to block the unwelcome light. He tried to remember what he'd been doing before he fell asleep. He remembered being caught up in one of his games, he must've fallen asleep while gaming again. He rummaged around his sheets to find; sure enough, his D.S. which was completely out of battery from having been on so long.

Matt yawned as he pulled himself out of bed and plugged the D.S. into the nearest outlet. He began rummaging through the filthy room in search of a clean shirt. He was still very groggy, and his thoughts consisted mostly of wondering what D.S. even stood for. He considered brushing his teeth but decided against it, since it would take the effort of walking to the bathroom, turning the water on, and picking up the tooth brush and tooth paste. To much work for something as overrated as clean teeth.

He pulled his goggles on with a loud snap. Then headed out the door. At this point he'd probably already missed breakfast he'd have to scourge for food in the kitchen cupboards. He was thinking this as he pulled out his small game boy and became absorbed in it. He knew the hallways by heart so he was free to concentrate without the worry of slamming into anything-

Matt walked right into someone, hitting hard enough to propel himself onto the ground.

"Ow..." Matt said loudly as he rubbed his head in pain. He looked up at the face of the person he's just headbutted.

It was a girl. A very tall girl, at least to heads taller than Matt. She rusty hair seemed to be in need of a cut, and the clothes she was wearing were dirty and torn.

In Matt's opinion, she looked like she'd just climbed out of a hole.

The girl glanced at Matt, then his game. "Pay better attention," She sighed. She grabbed Matt by his collar, and lifted him onto his feet. She turned and continued to walk down the hall.

Matt continued to stare at her even after she'd walked away.

"Matt!"

Matt whirled around to see Mello approaching him.

"Mello?"

"You're late again idiot! Rogers gonna throw a fit if you don't hurry up!"

"Yeah but-"

"Get your head out of your video games and hurry up." Mello snapped as he began to drag Matt down the hall.

"Hey Mello? Did we get a new arrival last night?"

"Huh? I don't think so."

"I just bumped into this hobo chick, I didn't recognize her."

"Sure you're not hallucinating from overexposure to gaming graphics?" Mello teased.

"Shut Up!" Matt whined. He began chasing Mello down the hall and the strange girl was forgotten.

Until later that day.

Matt saw the girl again, this time she was talking to Roger. Roger seemed very upset.

"Look Mello! See that's her." Matt pointed.

Mello tipped his head and wrinkled his nose. "You're right she is weird looking." Mello started giggling. "Roger looks like he's about to lose it."

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Matt thought aloud.

"One way to find out." Mello declared. He grabbed Matt's sleeve and dashed quietly towards Roger and the Stranger.

"Mello!" Matt tried to hiss, but Mello shushed him.

The conversation drifted over to them, uninterrupted.

"Look, I believe I've been more than reasonable at this point," Roger sighed. "But if you're going to come here, I need you to trust me and give me the whole story."

"Look, the letter I gave you should be all the proof you need-"

"If you really are working under L you should be able to confide in Wammy's house."

Mello and Matt's eyes widened at the mention of their mentor.

_"Did he say L?" _Matt thought. _"She's working under L?"_

It wasn't unusual for people under L to show up at Wammy's house, but never one this young. Matt and Mello were suddenly fascinated.

"It's...difficult to tell you why L sent me here." The girl continued.

"How so?"

" I don't know what work he had intended for me, he just gave the orders." The girl seemed to be contemplating something. "I know this all looks very suspicious, but believe me when I say I am just has confused as you."

"Well that may be, but there's still some conditions we need to-"

"What're you two doing?

Matt and Mello jumped, then turned to see Near standing behind them looking suspicious.

They both shushed him.

"Are you eavesdropping? If you are I'm obligated to say so-Mmmghp" Mello cut him off by grabbing Near by his hair then covering his mouth with his hand. Near gave Mello a very annoyed glare and started struggling.

"Look Near, if you get me into trouble again, I promise I will rip the heads off those dolls of yours, then flush them down the toilet." Mello hissed.

Near looked un-amused, but consented to silence by rolling his eyes.

All three of them now were listening to the conversation.

"What if I gave you consent to monitor me? Would that be alright? I already told you I don't have any communication devices."

"There's no way we can be completely sure."

"You can bug me or something, make me pass a lie detector, look up my birth certificate..." All this was being said in a very bored voice, as if the entire conversation had already been predicted.

Roger sighed. "Fine," He agreed. "If you let us put cameras in your room, and to bug you with a mic, I can allow you to stay."

Matt heard the girl give a long sigh, but Roger wasn't finished.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you at all times, and you not have access to any places we don't want you entering."

"Yes that sounds good," The girl still sounded irritated, but less so. "Now if you don't mind, I think there are a few eaves droppers hiding around here." The girl pointed out as she turned to leave.

The three boys collectively jumped as the stranger walked by them.

"What?" Roger exclaimed as he shuffled over to see the three boys.

"H-How?" Mello sputtered.

The girl glanced out him. "Next time, hide somewhere where a mirror can't show your reflection."

All three boys turned to see a mirror on the other side of the room right behind Rogers desk. The tips of there heads could be seen peeking out from their hiding place.

Matt thought it was strange she would notice that. Usually a person would look out for Mirrors, but in this situation you could've only spotted that, if you were always looking for eavesdroppers.

"_Why was she looking to make sure no one was listening? What about this assignment is so secret?"_

Matt thought about this, as he, Mello and Near were scolded for poking their noses where they didn't belong.


	4. Injustice

_To see a world in a grain of sand, And a heaven in a wild flower: Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, And eternity in an hour. _

_-William Blake_

_

* * *

_

Mello had made it his personal duty to begin stalking the strange newcomer wherever she went. He bragged to all the other children about how he found out she was actually a terrorist who was here to kill them all, and that he was looking for the evidence to send her to jail.

Matt new it was all lies. If Mello had really found such information, he'd have peed himself. A lot of the older children didn't buy it either, and assured the little ones the newcomer was nothing to worry about.

From Matt and Mello could tell, she'd convinced Roger to let her stay at Wammy's, and she was currently stationed in one of the music rooms with a blow up mattress.

"Why don't they just give her a regular room?" A girl named Linda asked Mello.

"Because she's a terrorist, and they don't want her snooping around." Mello said in a scary voice, that made Linda flinch.

Matt discovered the real reason a few nights later.

He had been walking back from the kitchen one night when he saw her pacing in and out of the halls. He ducked behind a pillar and silently watched her.

She would lay down on the blowup mattress, then get up and begin walking in and out of the room. She would mumble to herself as she did it. Matt couldn't hear most of it, but she kept saying the word "Sand..."

Matt didn't know what that meant.

She carried on like this for thirty minutes before finally grabbing a jacket from off of a chair and collapsing on the floor in a heap. After a moment or two she began snoring loudly.

The entire event had confused Matt greatly.

He supposed some people just didn't like soft things and would rather sleep somewhere hard and uncomfortable. Maybe something was just bothering her.

The next day he told Mello about the night before.

"What? I stalk her all week, and she does that in front of you?" He said furiously.

Matt rubbed his head. "She just was sleep walking, and maybe you should stop following her everywhere."

Mello made a fist and started punching the air. "No way! This girls bad news! I'm gonna find the evidence to prove it."

Matt just shook his head. "Man it's a wonder you ever surpassed me. Stalking the lady just makes you look like a creep Mello."

Mello thought about this. "Then maybe a head on interrogation is in order..." He smirked. "That's how L would solve this little dilemma."

"Mello No! You are so weird."

But Mello had made up his mind.

"Why Hello..."

The girl looked down from an old newspaper she'd been rereading. Two of the orphans had decided to approach her. She'd been dreading this day.

She decided to ignore them.

Mello lip curled in anger. "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He kicked the blowup mattress she was lounging on in an attempt to get her attention.

The girl looked back down at him. "Losing your temper doesn't always result in what it is you're trying to achieve. You look to old to still be throwing tantrums."

Mello's cheeks went pink, and he scowled.

"Like you're one to be all high and mighty, you're what 15?"

"17 actually..." She sighed, "as of next month." She turned the page of her newspaper. "If we're making guesses I'll assume you're three years old?"

"14!" Mello said dangerously, "15 as of next month."

The girl looked at him and made a small smile, then said. "Aww, how cute, you two must be just out of diapers right?"

Mello and Matt realized she wasn't being sarcastic, and both of their prides were injured.

This was quickly becoming more of a battle than a conversation.

"So what's your name anyway?" Mello snapped.

" Funny, I thought my adorable little stalker would have discovered that by now." She said absentmindedly. "After all I am a crazy terrorist, right?"

Mello's mouth fell open.

"How did you-" Matt started.

"When you're under cover, you shouldn't brag about it..." She sighed. "You're lucky you're cute kid. If you had been a year older it would have been more creepy."

Mello was getting extremely aggravated. Especially by this girl's nonchalant attitude. Didn't she know who he was? He was one of the successors to L. The L!

He was one of the greatest minds on the planet. And this girl probably couldn't even think her way out of a paper bag.

"You still didn't answer my question!" Mello pointed out.

"You asked a question?"

Mello was getting a severe urge to punch this woman. "Yes..." He said as he ground his teeth. "I wanted to know what you're name was."

"What's your name?" She asked cheerfully as she skimmed through the media section of her newspaper.

"Your still not answering my question!" Mello exclaimed

"Your not answering mine..." She countered.

Mello was close to the breaking point, but he managed to calmly say, "I'm Mello...and this is Matt."

Matt raised his hand shyly.

"Now who are you?"

The girl rolled up her newspaper, and stood up. She looked each boy in the eye before finally speaking.

"First rule of looking for information, when the information is not vital, you should discard it."

With that she started walking towards the door.

"That's not fair!" Mello shouted. "We told you our names!"

"Life isn't fair..." She said as she opened the door. "If it was I might have a name to give you."

Her words lingered in the air as she left.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked, "Does it mean nobody ever named her?"

Some of the kids at Wammy's were like that. Their birth records had been destroyed long before they were old enough to remember their real names. They were considered the safe ones though. If even they didn't know their own names how would anyone else find them.

Mello ignored Matt's question and was instead looking at a package that had been placed beside the matress.

He went over to it and lifted it up for a better look. It was wrapped in shiny green and red paper.

A small tag was hanging from one side. Mello read it out loud.

"Do not open til' Christmas..."

* * *

Oh Cliffhanger! Don't worry guys this is gonna get a lot more exciting,

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites or is subscribed.

By the way, please send me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far, this is the first time I've posted a real OC story, so I was wondering what everybody thought.

Until next time ^^


	5. Bewilderment

_"In nature, nothing is perfect and everything is perfect. Trees can be contorted, bent in weird ways, and they're still beautiful."_

_~Alice Walker  
_

_

* * *

_The previous encounter with the new comer had managed to accomplish to do nothing more then piss Mello off.

Matt couldn't say he was surprised. Mello found fault with everything, and life rarely met his high expectations, that including Mello's own accomplishments. So Mello continued to follow the woman everywhere, ignoring the fact she already knew he was there, and the fact that everyone else had already lost interest in the theory she was an international terrorist.

As far as Matt could tell, the chick wasn't lying when she said she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing here in the first place. According to Mello her day consisted of mainly, eating, sleeping, using the bathroom, and staring out the window. On rare occasions Mello had said she would open a book in the extensive Wammy library, but each time it would be something a young child would read, such as a pop up book, or a book that could be read in rhyme. This surprised Matt more then anything else, even the smallest of toddlers at Wammy's had already moved on from such primitive material and were reading at higher levels, yet this girl would regularly sit in a chair and read these books for sometimes hours on end, observing each and every detail.

For the most part though, she stayed in the empty music room, and didn't come out to bother anyone. After a while even Mello lost interest in her, and her existence in the Wammy house became as normal as a crack in the wall.

* * *

"That time already?" Matt said aloud as he looked over and saw that dinner time was fast approaching.

"Get your head out of those stupid games." Mello scolded, you'll never amount to anything if you just lay on your back like that"

"Shut up-" Matt grumbled. "I'm heading down for dinner now, you coming?"

"I'm covered." Mello said as he held up a half eaten candy bar.

Matt considered mentioning the excessive lack of nutrients that candy bar possessed, but knew Mello would ignore him anyway. He left the room and began walking down the halls swiftly so as not to be late.

As he was coming around the corner, he caught a glimpse of someone rushing by. He looked again, and saw the stranger sprinting down the hall, and ducking into the woman's bathroom.

Matt stood silently for a moment before thinking; "Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go." He was prepared to have that be the end of it, when he saw the bright red beads of blood, that were floating neatly above the carpet.

Matt swallowed hard. He had somehow lost his appetite.

"Holy Crap!" His mind shouted, "Mello was right! She was a freaking terrorist! And now she's killed somebody!"

Matt considered running to get Roger, but then she would have time to hide the evidence. He went through all of his other options, and decided to peak into the bathroom and see for himself.

Ever so slowly he inched towards the bathroom, sweating profoundly. He placed his hands on the door and slowly pushed it open just a crack, so he could see what the girl was doing.

Her head was over a sink, and she was muttering to herself.

"Great..." He heard her hiss. "Not again..."

Matt pulled the door open just a little bit more so he could get a better look. What was she doing?

"Hey you at the door, get in here and help me!"

Matt jumped, causing himself to close the bathroom door on his hand. "Ah- God!" Matt yelped as he grabbed his throbbing hand.

"Smooth there bowly, now get in here," The girl sniffed.

Matt rubbed the back of his head subconsciously, not enjoying the jab made at his hair, he slowly approached the girl.

She had her head over the sink, and was pinching her nose which was bleeding profoundly.

"Y-Your nose is bleeding!" Matt said in a surprised tone.

"No my eyes are," The girl said sarcastically, "Could you get me some Kleenex?"

Matt shuffled into one of the stalls and yanked some toilet paper off it's wheel, he then handed it to her.

"Thanks kid," She sniffled as she covered her nose.

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"Did somebody punch you?" Matt asked.

The girl looked down at him, "No, I'm a chronic nose bleeder." He voice was muffled from the tissue she was using.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked, unable to tell if she was being serious.

"It means every so often I get a little nosebleed like this one, it's because I have allergies and they make my nose dry." She said.

"Oh, Ok," Matt said. Having a few nosebleeds wasn't too unusual, he'd met lots of people with that. He must have just overreacted when he saw the blood.

Speaking of blood, it was all over everything at the moment. The bathroom floor, the sink, the girl's clothes.

"Here," The girl said as she switched tissues handing Matt the snotty bloody one she's been using.

Matt decided dinner really didn't sound to good at this point anymore, and he deposited it in the nearest waste bin.

"You're blondies friend right?" The girl asked.

Matt nodded

"You're short..." Was all the girl said in reply.

It was quiet again, with nothing but the sound of the Girl's sniffles.

Matt realized this may be the only chance he'd ever have to talk to the girl about her identity and her superior, he tried to think of the best question to ask.

"Why do you read all those little kids books?" It might have been the most idiotic question of Matt's entire existence, not only offensive but stupid sounding as well, but the girl answered calmly.

"Because I like them..."

Matt thought about this for a second. "Are you...illiterate?"

"No," She said. "You've seen me reading the newspaper haven't you?"

"Uh, Yeah bu-"

"You should use all your previous knowledge before you make an assumption."

"But why bother reading them?" Matt asked refusing to let her go off subject, as seemed to be her tendency when a conversation involved questions.

"Because no one else is," She said simply, "I can tell no one bothers to read them, so I might as well so they don't get lonely."

"There just books," Matt pointed out, feeling very confused. "They don't care one way or the other."

"Well lets see, Matt when you die where do you go?"

"Uh...well...there's multiple theories, I could go to a spiritual place or I could just die-"

"No No you're thinking to big there, where does your body go?"

"Easy," Matt answered. "It decomposes and eventually mixes in with natural resources."

"So lets say some of those resources get absorbed in a tree, now where does paper come from?"

Matt got her point almost immediately. "Wait, you can't say your reading books just because there are dead things in them." Matt exclaimed, "That's totally illogical, it's all dead no matter how you look at it."

"You're thinking to big again," The girl replied. She tossed the last Kleenex into the trash and looked at Matt and smiled.

"If you died and became a book, wouldn't you want someone to read it?"

Matt stared dumbfounded at this girls complete refusal to acknowledge logic.

"Would you?" She repeated.

"Well...yeah I mean, but-"

"Then there's your answer." She smiled cheerfully, expressing that she was not going to budge on this theory. "You know, I like you kid." She said in an impressed tone, though Matt had done nothing to earn any sort of respect, other than hold her bloody hankies.

"Um...Ok?"

Matt thought she would have something more to say, but to his complete astonishment she patted him on the back, then left leaving him to gawk.

Matt knew there was nothing in particular that was that unusual about her. Sure she was weird but at Wammy's house eveyone was. But he still had a feeling she was by far the strangest person he'd ever met. He wondered which one was more worth listening to, the logic of the feeling?

Just then someone walked in and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM YOU PERV! AND WHERE DID ALL THAT BLOOD COME FROM!"

Matt missed dinner.

* * *

What do you think

Just for the record, there really aren't any pairings in this fanfiction.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED XD


	6. Silence

_"Don't take life too seriously; you will never get out of it alive"_

_~Elbert Hubbard  
_

_

* * *

_The weather was getting colder and colder, and it was a rare occasion anyone ventured out in to the freezing weather. Not that Matt liked the outdoors anyway, he didn't understand why people thought outside was any different than inside. Your body was going to function the same nonetheless, so why bother. Still even Matt could admit the cold weather was bothering him. The low had reached the negatives for the first time in years, and most of outside was frozen solid. But what was most surprising was the fact that no snow had fallen, even in this bizarre weather. It just made everything so dreary and dark. Matt could tell Mello was feeling it. He was more irritable and crabby then Matt had ever seen him in both their lives. It must be true that lack of vitamin D gave you negative feelings. For the first time Mello actually really lost it.

It had happened when Near had once again succeeded in outshining Mello's achievements. It had been a logic assessment if Matt remembered right. Mello had studied and crammed in preparation giving all the effort he could. When he failed Mello had been so angered he'd lost control. The moment he had stormed in Matt immediately felt the dark clouds brewing. Usually if Mello was upset (which was often) he'd come flying in shouting and ranting and slinging as much verbal abuse at Matt as he could. It became routine for Matt. However this time Mello walked in silently, his face was twisted up like he was about to cry.

"Hey Mells, you Ok?" Matt asked tentatively.

Mello didn't respond. Matt had a foreboding feeling deep in his gut, and her didn't like it. Just as the feeling entered the air Mello grabbed one of the decorative flower vases and smashed it. The crash echoed throughout the room and shards of pottery littered the already messy floor. Matt stared at the mess then back at Mello. He was panting heavily, and his face was red and stressed.

"…Mello?" Matt asked again.

" Just shut up…" Mello snapped.

"Bu-"

"SHUT UP MATT!" Mello whirled around and smacked Matt across the cheek.

A cold dead silence descended on the room. Matt felt his cheek stinging, and to his utter disgust he felt water collecting in his eyes. The two stared at each other, neither of them daring to break the tension. Not that either of the two had anything that could possibly be said.

Mello cracked first, "Matt…I'm…I'm s-"

As the words left his mouth the door to the room came flying open. Before the two boys could whirl around to see who had entered a show came rocketing through the air and made a perfect collision with Mello's nose.

"What the-" Mello shrieked as he nearly lost his balance. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a whiney brat…" Sighed the girl. She was standing on one foot now; her sock was dirty like the rest of her clothes. "Stop being such a self centered little sob story and man up." She lectured, hopping over to where her shoe was resting.

"Shut Up! No one asked you to come in here." Mello shouted. He was greeted by another shoe to the face.

"You break glass you clean glass, now start cleaning Blondie," The chick nagged. Mello looked like he was about to say something when the girl held her shoe up again. Matt could almost see Mello sizing her up; unfortunately the odds were not in Mello's favor. The chick was like 6 feet tall. Mello gave her the most hate filled look he could muster, then stomped over to the glass with his dignity in ruins.

The girl then turned her attention to Matt. She gave him a scrutinizing stare before bluntly asking, "What're you crying for?" As she said it Matt tried to rub his eyes dry, but the girl caught his arm. "Man you guys really are just kids, who's genius Idea was this?" She asked as she inspected the raw spot on Matt's cheek.

"It was L's idea," Mello snapped from across the room.

"He really is a big idiot," She muttered.

"Don't talk about him like that," Mello growled. "You don't know him, you don't know anything about who we are. Your just a hobo who wandered in here with a convincing story."

"You kids catch on fast," The girl laughed. "What gave me away? Let me guess it was the hat right? The only reason I don't wash it is cause it's lucky."

Mello glared.

"So why are you acting like such a diva today?" The girl asked. "What happened to your stoic attitude?"

"None of your damn business…"

"Keep swearing and I'll hit you with the shoe again."

Mello was silent.

"You really should find some way to deal with that inferiority complex you have there."

Mello sent her an angry glower. "I don't have an inferiority complex, nor do I have anything close to one.

"Really? Is that why you barged in here and broke a vase and slapped your friend?"

Mello didn't answer.

"One kid shows you up and this is how you react?"

"You don't know anything about me…" Mello said quietly.

The girl gave an exasperated huff, and looked down at Matt, she looked over at Mello who was still hunched over picking up pottery.

Her eyebrow twitched slightly before she finally snapped.

She grabbed Matt's arm and Mello's hair and dragged them out of the room.

"OW OW OW! LET GO!" Mello screamed.

"We are going on a field trip," She said strictly, dragging the two of them down the stair and out the doors.

"Are you nuts? It's like twelve degrees out there!" Matt shouted.

"I suggest you grab coats quickly." The girl snapped and she pulled open a coat closet and began chucking winter wear at Matt and Mello. The two barely had enough time to pull one sleeve on when the Girl was yanking on their arms and dragging them through the halls.

"W-Wait hold on!" Matt shouted.

"Ughh…You two are taking to long!" The Girl groaned. Before either of them had a chance to protest, she had lifted the both of them by their collars and threw them over he shoulder and began out the front door into the freezing winter air.

"This is kidnapping!" Mello screamed.

"Pay attention, if you eve do get kidnapped this will be excellent practice." The girl laughed.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked.

"To town." The girl smiled.

"ARE YOU STUPID! WE CAN'T GO OUT IN PUBLIC!"

"I guess I'm just as stupid as L then."

"DON'T COMPARE YOURSELF TO L!"

"But Mello, you do it all the time!"

"SHUT UP AND PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

The obscure trio ended up in a small coffee shop. Ironically enough the girl did have a few pounds on her so she purchases a few hot chocolates and sat down next to the two boys.

"So who were your original families?" She asked, "Before you came to Wammy's I mean."

"It doesn't matter…" Mello slurped noisily, completely forgetting they weren't supposed to be in public.

"Of course it matter, it's you family isn't it? Your families important right?"

"Where's your family then?" Mello shot back.

"They live far away from here," She smiled. "They aren't really happy with me over there right now, so I'm hiding out in the UK for a bit."

"You sound like a crazy runaway," Matt noticed. "Do you really work for L?"

"That's sort of a yes and no answer, the entire set up is really quite confusing, I'll tell you about that some other time." She sighed.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

It was pretty quiet, minus the sounds of Mello's slurping.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you drag us here?" Matt asked.

"Because your child geniuses, and you deserve some kind of reward." She yawned without opening her eyes. "Besides, it's not healthy to be locked in the same place forever and ever."

"Why do you care?" Mello grumbled.

"Because I do," She answered vaguely. "Do you really need any more information?"

Matt blinked behind his goggles and wondered just what it was that made the girls mind tick so oddly.

"By the way, why do you have that Christmas present hidden under your bed?" Mello asked.

"Someone gave that to me as a gift, I'm not allowed to open it until Christmas gets here." She looked up at the ceiling. "Silly rule huh?"

Matt sighed and looked at her. She looked tired again, it always happened when she was thinking. She'd look so exhausted, like she was going to fall over.

As he was pondering this he noticed it. "Hey Mello look it's snowing!" Matt shouted. He ran over to the window. "Man it's really coming down."

Mello pressed his face up against the glass. "It'll be three feet deep before we make it home! We'd better leave."

"Aww snow," The girl said nostalgically, "The fluffy white dandruff of God."

"That's gross," Mello sniffed.

Matt giggled a little bit as the three ran towards Wammy's. The sky was already dark.

Roger almost had an aneurism when he noticed two of his best prodigies were missing. He was ready to wring all three of their necks, and then send Gift to jail.

Thankfully Mello was a good liar. He weaved a magnificent tale of how the three had gone on a walk and then had been stranded in a snowstorm. All parts of the coffee shop were left out.

It seemed to Matt that this had been the first good day, he'd ever managed to spend with the girl. The only weird part was at the very end, when she asked him for the date. When he told her, she made an expression that seemed very grim. She had gone to bed after that, and told Matt to keep a close eye on Mello, and make sure he was kept out of trouble.

* * *

Things get good in the next one, so be prepared, this is where the real story starts XD

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED XD


	7. Hiatus Notice

Hey guys, this is a bit' of an apology.

This stories going to go on hiatus for a little while. Frankly the entire thing is filled with grammar errors and I need to fix it up before I continue on so a few things are set straight.

Please don't give up on me, as these edits are only going to take a little while.

Thank you for all the support you have given me, and I will be back soon ^^


End file.
